Arsenal Season Two
Arsenal Season Two is the second season of Arsenal. It deals with the inclusion of the Teen Titans and a demon known as Trigon going after Raven. Monitored by Geoff Johns and Akiva Goldsman 2020 Cast * Dacre Montgomery as Roy Harper / Arsenal- 14/14 * Luke Mitchell as Noah Pike-9/14 * Don Cheadle as Michael Akins- 12/14 * Vanessa A. Williams as Brenda Cassidy- 11/14 * Dianna Agron as Laurel Drake- 12/14 Recurring * Ariela Barer as Rachel Roth / Raven- 10/14 * Stephen Amell as Adrian Chase- 6/14 * Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Blood / Brother Blood- 7/14 * Stephen Lang as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke- * Unknown as Anthony Ivo * Sanaa Lathan as Amanda Waller * Chadwick Boseman as Victor Stone / Cyborg * James Remar as the voice of Trigon Episodes # "Raven"- Roy takes the girl over to dine with him with products from the Big Belly Burger and the girl introduces herself as Raven, a witch that Roy recognizes from his dreams. Raven reveals that she has been inside his dreams in order to get to know him before asking him for help. Raven explains she is terrified of her powers and Roy teaches her to control them by using a meditation technique. Roy then has to leave when Noah informs him of a break-in at Queen Enterprises where mercenary Garfield Lynns and his girlfriend Blaze attempt to steal a radioactive isotope from the company only for Lynns to be exposed to it, thus, making him take on a new identity as Phosphorus. Blaze betrays Lynns to help Roy stop him from destroying a nuclear plant when Lynns starts to lose control of his sanity due to his mutation. It is revealed that Leeds hired Lynns and Blaze to steal the isotope from Queen Enterprises hoping to sell it on the underground market. Leeds and Michael Atkins, the new police commissioner, reinstate Roy, Noah, and all the other clean cops into the JCPD. Atkins makes Ramirez the acting lieutenant until he can appoint someone to replace her feeling that she needs to be taught there are consequences to working with Mandragora despite the fact that Ramirez did so under duress. Roy decides to let Raven stay with him. Adrian considers ending his campaign feeling that Leeds got to reform the JCPD and city council only for Roy to tell him and Laurel as Arsenal that Leeds is still corrupt since he hired Firefly. Laurel asks Roy if he has any proof and Roy hands her Lynns' fire gun, only for Laurel to say that this is not enough. Roy urges Adrian to continue with his campaign to bring down Leeds and the three of them, including Laurel, form an alliance. A woman is jogging in the woods only to be abducted by a man called Brother Blood and his followers who are referred to by Blood as his students. # "Bloodshed"- Becoming disturbed at the horror movies that Raven enjoys, Brenda urges Roy to take Raven to a carnival in order to loosen her up. During the carnival, Raven encounters a demon known as Trigon in spirit form and his demonic emissaries, who wants to find her so he can use her for his plans. With the help of the other Titans, Raven resists and fights the emissaries until they cannot maintain their presence on the Earthly plane and dissipate. Elsewhere, Brother Blood has Mother Mayhem and his students force the runner to repent for her sins. Clinton Hogue, a cult member, begins to show sympathy for the jogger and sets her free. Tolibao tells Blood that he is done with him and leaves. Later, Hogue decides to spend more time with his sister who is a pre-school teacher. Hogue investigates a tent for a fortune teller when becoming suspicious and is face to face with Mother Mayhem, who knocks Hogue out with a shovel for his betrayal. Later, Hogue's sister is found dead and dressed like the Whore of Babylon by her students. Investigating the scene with JCPD computer forensics scientist Bilal Asselah, Noah becomes smitten with reporter Bonnie O'Hara and gives her his number. Hogue later wakes up chained in the monastery and face to face with Brother Blood. Brother Blood announces to Hogue that he killed his sister due to his betrayal and Hogue begins to scream to Blood that he will kill him while struggling to escape from his chains. Blood then stabs Hogue in the throat, killing him. Raven explains her origins to Roy, Bridget, and Nathan which makes the trio promise to help her. In flashbacks, born in Star City, Raven's mother Angela Roth was a depressed, aimless teenager who fell in with Cultists who goaded her to participate in a secret ceremony to appeal to Trigon, who was to manifest in the Earth-plane. Although she knew Trigon was a demon by origin, she thought his handsome human form was authentic. After she married him, and they made love Arella saw Trigon's true form. He sent her back to Earth, and Arella was pregnant. Arella attempted to kill herself with sleeping pills in an abandoned alleyway. Instead of dying, however, she was taken to the Temple Azarath, located between all dimensions. It was there that she was taught pacifism and had her named changed to Arella (which meant Messenger Angel to the Azarathians). Soon after giving birth to Raven, she gave up her care to Azar, the high priestess. She rarely saw Raven for quite some time, but took over guardianship of Raven upon Azar's death when Raven was about ten years old. # "Animal Act"- During Harold Leeds' campaign party at his mansion, Roy meets with Laurel and Adrian as Arsenal to discuss what should be done about Leeds. When Laurel and Adrian are fed up with the fact that the FBI didn't arrest Leeds and Roy explains that Leeds got immunity from prosecution as a reward for his help. This prompts Laurel to suggest that they find something on Leeds that will send him to prison. Leeds is attacked at his mansion by a group of thugs dressed as carnival performers and Noah calls Roy for help when the police are unable to deal with them. Roy arrives and is shocked to identity one of thugs as a gorilla named Peaches, who is from the circus that Roy grew up in. # "The Strange Case of Harold Leeds"- Brother Blood meets with Mother Mayhem, who is revealed to have invited Slade to join them as a mercenary in case there are any complications. Bilal and Ramirez are enraged at Noah for leaking Noah's accidental involvement in the death of a woman to Bonnie. Fairchild blames Ramirez for this and has a woman named Angie Wheeler become the new lieutenant while demoting Ramirez to detective, angering her. Leeds meets with mafia kingpins Vino Marconi, Lew Moxon, the Great White Shark, Freddy Dreyfus and Able Crown. Crown starts to question Leeds' competence in managing the criminal underworld because their mafia powers are limited due to the FBI arresting all the corrupt city officials and police officers that Mandragora had in his pocket. There is fear that if they attempt to expand their powers, the federal government will come after them and Crown begins to fear that Leeds will double-cross them when the time comes to it. Leeds manages to turn the tables on Crown by revealing that Crown has betrayed them by stealing the profits they made and presents evidence of it. As per policy, Crown takes out a gun and shoots himself. After feeling pleased that he is still in control, Leeds gets haunted by strange visions and sounds of Able Crown. As it turns out, Vino has drugged Leeds with a hallucinogen developed by Anthony Ivo, a scientist whose unethical experiments are being funded by Vino himself. Vino fears that Leeds will find out only for Ivo to collect evidence that April Clarkson, Leeds' mistress, is secretly having an affair with Dreyfus. Leeds learns he has been drugged after speaking with Dr. Lopez and suspects Vino, only for Vino to hand over the photos. Adrian arrives to engage in a debate against Leeds where Dreyfus and April are there as part of the audience. Going insane, Leeds arrives with his thugs to kill Dreyfus and April. Roy suits up as Arsenal and arrives to protect everyone. Roy gets Walter to hack into a drone, which leads survivors of the attack to safety so that they can escape from the gunfire. Leeds kills April and before he could kill Dreyfus, who is not sure why Leeds would think he's trying to drive him insane, only for Noah to shoot Leeds in the stomach. Leeds survives, and is committed to a mental institution while being forced to wear a straight jacket. Leeds is not found guilty for all the people he has murdered during the debate due to insanity and Adrian is sworn in as the new mayor. Dreyfus is later celebrating his succession of being the new mob leader by having relations with a prostitute. Dreyfus hints that although April truly loved him, he didn't truly love her and only wanted April because she was forbidden fruit. Dreyfus is then attacked by Deathstroke and the prostitute screams in horror as Deathstroke slashes his throat. # "Bedeviled"- Roy becomes shocked to discover that Slade has murdered Dreyfus and goes after him. Slade angers Roy by telling him that this was just business and that he is still the same man he was because of him sparing April's life. Unfortunately for Slade, Roy refuses to listen to him. Later on, Slade threatens to destroy Jump City with several detonators. Roy and Noah make plans to track him down except that Roy is able to see Slade and no one else is. Noah, Brenda, and Raven begins to wonder if something is wrong with Roy as he becomes more and more aggressive to others. When Roy is fighting Slade again after seeing him near his apartment, Noah and Brenda track Roy down through his phone. Roy, seeing that Slade has once again vanished, turns to Noah and Brenda and questions them for not being out finding the generators. Noah explains that, being unable to find any, he thinks they're part of a ruse by Slade. Roy explains that Slade is using a cloaking device on both the generators and himself, accounting for everyone being unable to see either. Brenda quickly asks the obvious: if they cannot see Slade, how come he can? Shocked, he asserts that Slade had to have been there, as he's covered in bruises and scratches and his costume is ripped, something he could not have done to himself. Noah tells him that they're standing in front of the only exit, and that no one could have possibly gotten past them, meaning Roy had to have been alone the whole time. As Roy angrily turns to leave, Noah attempts to stop him and that are no generators and no Slade. Fiercely convinced by what he saw, Roy hits Noah and threatens to kill anyone who gets in his way. Noah becomes horrified that Roy would threaten him and is suddenly subdued by Brenda with a taser. Roy later wakes up tied to his bed and escapes after Slade threatens him with a knife. Raven reaches out with her mind to telepathically find Roy. Trying to convince Roy that Slade is not responsible, she asks him to allow her to see through his own eyes so that she can see Slade as well. Looking around, she sees nothing, proclaiming to Roy that it was all in his head, when suddenly Slade attacks and Raven feels it as well. She says she's unsure whether or not Slade is real, but Roy most definitely believes he is, and the stress on Roy's mind and body from the continual fighting is going to end him because of the amount of stress. During the fight, Roy discovers that despite his own bruises and cuts, Slade doesn't have a scratch on him. Roy, spurred on by one of Slade's comments, figures out that Slade is only in his mind, and only can be seen in the dark. As Slade charges toward him, he turns on the light, and Slade disappears for the last time. The chemicals Slade used to make Roy hallucinate him are removed. Roy then switches off the lights just to be sure. When nothing happens, Roy decides to get some rest and is betrayed that Slade would do this to him. Ramirez begins to show surprising support for Lt. Peterson at work. In flashbacks, Slade, who has once trained Oliver, is teaching Roy how to fight with a stick. Roy considers it to be pointless until Slade demonstrates to him otherwise. # "Night Of The Monster Men"- Vino Marconi meets with Moxon, Crown, and the Great White Shark to discuss the formation of a group called the Quadrant, where those four would be working together to control the crime in Jump City rather than have one person in charge in order to avoid being their board of directors. The crime lords are then attacked by monsters sent after them with the mob bosses being able to escape and their bodyguards getting killed. When the JCPD is investigating this, Roy begins to suspect that this is the work of Anthony Ivo because he created monsters before at Indian Hill until it was broken up by Oliver, Walter, Lance, and Noah's grandfather Frank. Laurel deduces Ivo is behind this due to her having obsessively studied him. Ivo is experimenting with his increasingly bizarre genetic engineering theories with help from assistant Santayana, who is only helping Ivo because he cured his sick mother. Ivo has been paying off a corrupt orderly to give him incurably insane inmates from the psychiatric ward at Avalon Hill since those people have been there for so long that they will not be missed. Ivo has then turned his test subjects into gigantic, mindless "Monster Men", possessing superhuman strength and cannibalistic instincts. Ivo uses these Monster Men to eliminate his Mafia connections believing they are a link to his experiments. Vino, anticipating Ivo is behind this, tells Laurel and Adrian where his lab is located. Adrian informs Roy of it and Laurel leaves to kill Strange. Roy gets captured by Santayana and is thrown to the Monster Men as an intended meal. Roy not only holds off the creatures, but uses them in part of an inventive escape. Ivo is enthralled by Roy, believing that he has found a genetically perfect man. He creates one final Monster Man using a drop of Green Arrow's blood, and while his creation still has many of the flaws of its "brothers", it lacks most of the grotesque disfigurements that had plagued Ivo's earlier work. Ivo destroys his lab and prepares to leave in order to avoid capture. Laurel points a gun at Ivo, who mocks her about being molested by him and tells Laurel that by killing him, she will be killing herself. When Laurel pulls the trigger, no bullets are fired because of Adrian having removed them. Adrian arrives to knock Ivo out with a single punch. Roy escapes and hands Santayana over to them while Adrian calls the police over to Ivo's lab to detain the monsters. Roy learns what happened and tells Laurel that he was once vengeful like her and needed guidance. Laurel tells Roy that she has tried to let go of the pain for so long and that counselling as well as her medications did not help. Roy then gives Laurel the contact information of a man named Richard Dragon, whom he believes can help her. In flashbacks, Ivo had Laurel kidnapped and kept her tied to his bed, where she would keep denying his advances of romance from him. Anthony then started to molest her. # "Grand Scam"- While out on patrol, Roy meets FBI Special Agent Leila Gaines, who dupes him into stealing the TX-2 super-chip, designed to decrypt the confidential satellite transmissions that drive the world's financial markets. After stealing it with help from Mia and giving it to Gaines, Roy watches the news the next day where Bonnie reports that Arsenal stole what the TX-2 super-chip was actually designed for which makes Roy realize that he was tricked. Roy is then forced to be hunted by the JCPD as Arsenal. In the meantime, Laurel travels to Alberta, Canada, to meet with Dragon at a cottage. When Laurel meets Dragon, she finds herself reluctant to train with her new sensei because of Dragon being in a wheelchair. Mia hacks into Gaines' computer to discover that the day before Gaines asked Arsenal for help, she was given a transfer in her bank account of two million dollars. Roy visits Gaines at her apartment demanding to know who hired her to dupe him and Gaines summons two freelance assassins, who are a gay couple, named Henry Cannon and Marshall Saber to attack him. While Roy is fighting them, Gaines escapes. Roy manages to defeat the two while having cuts and bruises all over him. Mia contacts Roy discovering that Star City mob boss Paris Franz was the one who paid Gaines after decrypting the messages sent and Roy passes that information onto Waller, who sends her Suicide Squad, which consists of Dead Shot, The Penguin, Punch and Jewelee, to go after Franz, who is on a train. The mission succeeds, but Penguin and Jewelee betray the team and kill Punch. Having become lovers in jail, they plan to copy the Luthor Corp flash drive and sell it. But Waller overhears everything through Dead Shot's communicator. Waller detonates Penguin's head bomb and Dead Shot mercy-kills Jewelee. Waller returns the data to Luthor Corp and gets the police to call off the manhunt with the revelation that Arsenal was duped by Gaines, who is under investigation by the FBI. Bonnie still attacks Arsenal by calling him an incompetent rather than a hero for being tricked which makes Noah clench his fists and teeth in anger upon seeing this. Back in Canada, Richard trains Laurel both in martial arts and eastern philosophy, forcing her to question her world view and let go of much of her anger. Dragon would quote Zhuangzi's story "The Butterfly Dream", which is why he would refer to Laurel as "Butterfly". Bonnie is later on revealed to be a member of the Church of Blood. # "Victor Stone"- A few years ago, Victor Stone, a high school football player and son of American president Silas Stone, was injured in a limousine while going out with his mother, who has died as a result. President Stone has cybernetics merged into his son to heal him at a fast rate. In the present day, Victor is hailed as America's greatest hero due to fighting crime and is referred to as Cyborg. Victor comes to Jump City to bring down corrupt millionaire Jace Clarke, whom he suspects had the accident orchestrated in an attempt to kill his father when running against him for president. While in Jump City, Victor attempts to reconcile with his former girlfriend, Marcy Reynolds, only for her father Donald to be angry at him for breaking her heart even though Victor did it to protect her. Donald is revealed to be a private investigator who threatened to expose Jace's illegal business deals. Roy and Noah are assigned to investigate when Donald is abducted in his home. Bilal checks Donald's computer and is able to find all the evidence against Clarke which makes Peterson able to acquire a warrant to arrest Clarke. While waiting for the warrant to come through, Roy goes after Clarke at his penthouse only to encounter Victor, who has donned a sweater with a hood. Roy and Victor both defeat Clarke's thugs. Victor forces Clarke to confess to having orchestrated the hit on the Stone family years ago and records it. When Victor is leaving, Roy fights him believing he is one of the thugs. Knowing that he cannot be exposed for going outside the law, Victor fights back while struggling to hold restraint against Arsenal. Arsenal manages to hurl Victor out the window and Victor falls several stories to the ground, and Victor is completely unharmed. Roy then finds Donald unharmed and Clarke attempts to escape only to be held at gunpoint by Noah, who has arrived with the rest of the police to arrest Clarke. Lt. Peterson tells her department that she is signing custody of Clarke over to the FBI since she has received a recorded confession of Clarke ordering a hit on the President's family. The department is upset when the FBI is handed over the case against Clarke and his associates instead of them. Roy deduces that it was Victor he was fighting and visits him at his apartment to apologize. Victor forgives Roy and is revealed to know who he is because of Roy being once granted immunity from prosecution by Jessica in order to help the FBI. Roy asks Victor of why he wanted to conceal his identity when going after Clarke and Victor tells Roy that he is bound by the legal system. Roy then asks Victor if he will be leaving Jump City and Victor tells him that he can't since he has to find Marcy. Marcy is revealed to be a member of the Church of Blood and tries to escape the cult only to be murdered by Mother Mayhem. # "The Burial"- After discovering that Marcy has been murdered, Reverend Michael Holt, father of Queen Enterprises technologist Curtis Holt, makes plans to orchestrate a peace march much to the dismay of Victor and Ramirez, who is running errands for Peterson since Peterson is becoming more and more tense due to believing that her husband is having an affair with another woman. Donald, who is being protected by the FBI, blames Victor for Marcy's death. Victor contacts Roy asking him to help protect the people who take part in the peace march and Roy agrees to it as well as Noah. Brother Blood has a meeting with a reporter named Bryce Peterson, who criticizes his Church of Blood due to rumors being speculated that it is a cult. Brother Blood leaves enraged at this and meets with Mother Mayhem telling her that they should massacre the peace march. At the precinct, Angie's obsession becomes so strong that she uses department resources to investigate him; tracking his phone calls and has the forensics department do tests on his shirt, looking for a smell. When the shirt is declared to be clean, Angie goes through a mental breakdown with Ramirez comforting her. Though Arsenal and Cyborg succeed in stopping the assailant, Slade is nearby and shoots Reverend Holt, killing him. Donald lambastes Victor to the media and blames him for his daughter's death. Roy then comforts Victor and tells him of his plan to infiltrate the Church of Blood so he can bring them down from the inside. Ramirez is revealed to be the one having an affair with Angie's husband Bryce in the first place, knowing how Angie would react and as a means of becoming lieutenant again. Ramirez then ends the affair and Bryce calls her a cold hearted bitch, especially for not assigning more officers to the peace march in order to discredit Angie. # "Ashes to Ashes"- Roy and Raven infiltrate the Church of Blood despite Noah and Brenda pointing out the risks of being undercover. In the meantime, Victor decides to protect Jump City in Roy's absence and is able to save a baseball stadium crowd from terrorists. When infiltrating the cult, Roy and Raven are horrified at Brother Blood's methods of dealing with any acolyte who tries to leave his group. Their cover is blown, with Roy and Raven battling Blood and his followers. Despite the fact that they are defeated, Raven's soul-self escapes to warn Noah and Brenda. Blood assigns a cult member to takeout Atkins and Ramirez with a deadly gas. Atkins gives Ramirez her position as lieutenant. As it turns out, Ramirez has some qualms about what she was doing; she refused to speak ill of Angie to Commissioner Atkins, showing that she knew what she was doing was wrong and that she felt guilty about it. The cult member uses the gas in an attempt to kill Atkins, Ramirez, and the other officers of the JCPD. Fortunately, Noah, who has gotten suspicious, pushes the cult member into one of the Interview Rooms and holds the door shut while Atkins evacuates the building. Raven is forced to be in a pit where a horrific spider-like creature is there while Roy is being tortured by Brother Blood's sadistic "Confessor" for information. Victor decides to attack the Church of Blood to free Roy and Raven. Blood, with aid from Bonnie, are able to turn public sentiment against Arsenal and Cyborg by making it appear that their attack is unprovoked. Cyborg causes the crash of Blood's escaping vehicle and though the villain survives, Cyborg is accused of attempted murder. Roy and Raven, who have escaped, watches the news that Cyborg has been detained by Homeland Security, who has taken over the investigation regarding the gas attack on the JCPD. # "Mother's Mark"- Following the events of last week, Victor is sent to Slabside Supermax Prison for the attempted murder of Sebastian Blood, who is lambasting President Silas Stone with support from Bonnie and her talk show. Homeland Security Agent Joseph Devol (Robert G. McKay), interrogates Victor and Victor tells him that he assigned two individuals to infiltrate Blood's cult and only attacked the Church just to save them. When Devol asks for the names, Victor refuses to tell him about Roy and Raven. Back in Jump City, Roy meets with Adrian as Arsenal to discuss what can be done to release Victor and Adrian suggests that Arsenal reveal his identity to the world in order to get America's greatest hero released from prison. Arsenal refuses upsetting Adrian. Raven's birthday approaches and she has no intention of celebrating it, wanting the day to pass. Roy, Brenda, and Noah throw her a surprise birthday party, but Raven shuts it down, destroying the decorations. During the time when Raven's party is being set up, Roy tells Noah about what Adrian told him and feels that if he gives up his identity, he could never have a life of his own since he didn't plan on being a vigilante forever. Suddenly, Slade is discovered to be attacking the city and Roy faces off against him with Raven. Slade is revealed to have acquired special powers and has a message from Raven's father Trigon, foretelling her destiny. During the battle between Slade and the Titans, Raven stops time, with only her, Slade and Roy unaffected. When Slade is foretelling her destiny, Raven screams out in horror, then the vision ends, with time becoming normal. Raven was unconscious. Slade lets go and Raven, who is still unconscious, falls off the top of the building and Slade tells her, "We'll be in touch. Oh, and Happy Birthday". Before she can hit the ground, Roy swings in, saves her then takes her home. Back in her room, Raven cuts off her extra hair. A knock comes at her door. She answers it to find arrows on the ground leading her to the living room where the team have set up a second party. The team tell her they still like her even after what's happened. This time Raven agrees to the party but they're going to need ice-cream. Roy tells Raven that they will find Slade and they will learn why he was after her. As he walks off, Raven looks down to see two symbols appears on her hands. She then says "This is only the beginning." Later on, in his office, Adrian is contacted by Bonnie, who claims to have information on Brother Blood. # "Prisoner 198026"- Victor starts to adjust to life in Slabside Maximum Prison where Warden Samandra Watson is in charge. Victor contemplates escape only for the government to have implanted a computer chip called a Parallax Device to track Victor, prevent from using much of his abilities, and to subdue him when necessary. To make matters worse, Watson is shown to have the prison guards maliciously and abusively treat the inmates. The inmates in the high-security prison are villains such as Clock King, Drakkon, Bruno Manheim, and several others. Volcana, an inmate that Victor defeated a while ago, harasses him by setting his oatmeal at a hot temperature. In retaliation, Victor throws that oatmeal on Volcana's face, mutilating her and causing a prison fight. Because of this, Victor is forced into his cell where he is communicating with ants who are forming letters. The ants are revealed to be controlled by Hartley Rathaway. In Jump City, Arsenal accompanies Adrian to see Bonnie, who offers them more information on Brother Blood in return for protection from reprisals. Unfortunately, Blood has anticipated that Bonnie would betray him and sends an assassin called the Sid the Squid after her. Both Arsenal and Adrian are optimistic that this will get Victor out of prison. Back in the prison, Hartley offers Victor a chance to escape with him only for Victor to not want to break any more laws. Due to being bored, Constantine Drakkon attacks Victor with a knife when Victor is taking a shower. Victor is able to subdue Constantine Drakkon by beating him with his elbows. When Watson throws Victor back into his cell, Victor accepts Hartley's proposal. As a police officer, Roy as well as several other officers are assigned by Chase and Ramirez to protect Bonnie. Sid arrives at the mansion where Bonnie is staying and kills several police officers. Roy fights Sid and stabs him in the foot with a knife. Before Sid could retaliate, he gets killed by Adrian, who is revealed to own a firearm. Victor escapes from the prison with Hartley and his team: Manchester Black, Captain Boomerang, Manheim, Bumblebee, Doctor Alchemy, Cupid, Poison Ivy. Against Hartley's orders, Victor saves Bumblebee when she is about to be captured by Watson. After escaping from prison, Hartley tells Victor that to no longer be a fugitive, he has to prove to the world that Brother Blood is corrupt and Victor thanks him before parting ways. After Bonnie is saved by Roy and Adrian, she is revealed to still be in league with Blood. # "The End Of The Word Part l"- In Metropolis, Star City and Washington D.C, violent murders are committed by people who think their victims are demonic creatures before they are stopped by Superman, Green Arrow, and John Stewart the Green Lantern. The League concludes that magic is the source behind this with Green Arrow being skeptical. In Jump City, the day that Raven fears for has finally arrived: the end of the world. Because of this, Raven acts very positive and tries to make her last day meaningful to Roy, Brenda, and Noah. Trigon's minion possesses Superman, plaguing him with visions of demonic shadows. Superman finds and brutally beats down Atomic Skull, alerting Green Arrow and Cyborg, who has been in hiding at the Arrow Cave, to his possession. Green Arrow uses a kryptonite arrow to drive Superman back. Cyborg tries to locate Superman and tells Green Arrow about Raven, whom Trigon is searching for. Green Arrow and Cyborg both conclude that if the host is damaged or overwhelmed, they will be freed from it. Roy is distracted from spending time with Raven and Brenda when he is called by Adrian to protect Bonnie from assassins trying to kill her. Adrian, unaware that Bonnie is the culprit, believes that a city official or member of the police force is leaking information to Blood. After Roy meets with Adrian and his wife Doris at their apartment, he leaves only to be shocked when it explodes. Raven tells Brenda about when she was in Azarath with her mother, she unwittingly summoned Trigon and caused the obliteration of Azarath and her mother, Raven was taken by him so he could conquer Earth, but she imprisoned him inside a crystal in Hell. Brenda offers her support, but Green Arrow, Cyborg, Flash, and John Stewart arrive to take Raven away. Before they can act, everyone is taken over by Trigon's shadow and turned into demon emissaries. Green Arrow counteracts his own possession by injecting himself with a nerve toxin, putting himself in a comatose state and thus causing the shade to abandon him. Brenda then flees with Raven. # "The End of The World Part II"- Roy is devastated believing that Adrian and Doris are dead, but is called by Brenda to protect her and Raven from the heroes. Roy and Noah go to them without success and Raven surrenders herself. Just before Raven and the League use a portal to leave, Roy frees Victor from Trigon's control. Roy locates Raven in the Middle East, revealing he put a tracking device on her in case she would be kidnapped. Cyborg then takes Roy to the Middle East to discover that Superman has unearthed a mystical shrine that Raven uses her powers on so that Trigon can pass through the shrine as a gate. Roy stabs Superman with kryptonite to free him from Trigon's control, and Superman defeats John and Flash, which frees them as well. Roy saves Raven, but not before Trigon returns to his physical form. Following Raven's plan, Roy and Victor go trough a portal to Hell to retrieve the crystal to re-imprison her father, while the League vainly engage Trigon to prevent him from reaching innocent civilians. The Titans battle their way through hordes of demons, but an undead Theo Galavan (James Frain) turned into Trigon's servant after his death at the hands of Count Vertigo, shatters the crystal. He uses Roy's anger towards Oliver to persuade Roy to join him and Trigon by killing Raven so that he may return to life, but Roy refuses and eventually defeats as well as kills Theo Galavan with his own sword. Overcoming her inner doubts and Trigon's telepathic attempts to dissuade her, Raven uses her powerful magic and her telepathic link to Trigon to re-imprison him in a shard of the broken crystal. Raven informs everyone that the shard must stay in Hell and be watched always, in case Trigon tries once again to break free. Raven opts to stay there not before saying her goodbyes. Raven goes to Hell where Trigon seethes with rage over his renewed imprisonment. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows